Queen Bee
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chloé encuentra una extraña cajita en su cama y al abrirla se encuentra con una abeja gigante y parlante.
El colegio ya había terminado y Chloé recién había llegado al hotel Le Grand Paris donde se fue a su habitación. Al llegar diviso una extraña cajita en su cama.

—¿Por qué estaría aqui? —se preguntó en su mente, dirigiéndose donde estaba y tomándola entre sus manos, la abrió para ver que contenía. Al hacerlo un destello amarillo la cegó momentáneamente y al abrir sus ojos una abeja gigante se encontraba enfrente de ella.

—U-una abeja —dijo atónita alejándose de ella rápidamente tomando todo tipo de cosas de su alrededor y tirándolo a ver si con alguno de ellos la llegaba a matar porque no podía permitir que su hermosa cara se vea afectada u otra parte de su cuerpo si la llegaba a picar. También en ese mismo instante se había propuesto, que si se enteraba quien había hecho una broma así, las pagaría muy caro.

—Cálmate Chloé...no vengo hacerte daño —le dijo el Kwami.

Cuando hablo y supo su nombre no lo podía creer y empezó a chillar, lanzando más cosas la cual el Kwami esquivaba hábilmente, mientras seguía hablando. Sin embargo Chloé no le prestaba ninguna atención a sus palabras, diciéndose así misma que había oído mal, evitando así perder la compostura, entretanto trataba de matar al bicho.

Antes de que el Kwami volviera a hablar un estruendo se escuchó. Un Akuma estaba atacando la ciudad donde Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban luchando justo en esa zona.

—Ellos necesitan tu ayuda —le siguió diciendo y ella ahora puso su atención a la abeja parlante **—** ¿no quieres ayudar a Chat Noir y Ladybug?... ¿no quieres ser una heroína?

—¿una heroína? —musito asimilando lo recién dicho, no le parecía nada mal la idea porque eso significaba ser alabada y admirada por todos, una sonrisa se formó en su cara al solo considerarlo— dime que hago para hacerlo —le demando mirándola fijamente a la cual notaba que era muy grande para ser una abeja, a pesar de que tenía su cuerpo amarillo y rayas negras en su cuerpo.

—Solo tienes que ponerte el Miraculous —le dijo y Chloé al tener ya la peineta dorada en su mano, se fue hacia su espejo donde se la puso en su coleta, luego de unos segundos al notar que no ocurría nada se giró enfadada.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!... no me siento para nada diferente ¡¿qué hago ahora?! —le exigió ya que ni siquiera su atuendo había cambiado.

—Solo di ¡transformación! pero antes debo explicart... —le seguía explicando el Kwami, pero le interrumpió al decir esas palabras provocándole que se uniera a la peineta y ella se deslumbrara por un destello amarillo dando paso a su nuevo atuendo que por lo que veía en el espejo, consistía en la parte superior amarillo con rayas negras, con los brazos y piernas de color negro y su antifaz por igual. Teniendo un cetro en su mano, el cual era dorado con una corona en su punta.

Al terminar su transformación, inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los héroes peleando dificultosamente con el Akuma, el cual era la azotea del hotel.

—No se agobien Queen Bee ha venido para salvar el día —le dijo a los héroes, los cuales voltearon sorprendidos al verla. Ella había abierto recién la puerta apoyando una mano en ella, mientras que con la otra estaba puesta en su cintura, sonriendo de forma autosuficiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Les cuento mi historia de cómo nació esta corta escena...

Estaba mirando imágenes cuando vi una imagen de todos los Kwamis y vi una abejita y como era amarilla me recordó a Chloé ya que usa amarillo, así que busque a ver si podía ser en algún futuro una portadora de Miraculous y vi imágenes que parecía que podía serlo, así que en resumen me uno a la teoría conspiradora (?) de que Chloé podría ser una heroína, lo cual sería irónico ya que más o menos la mitad de los akumatizados fue culpa de ella además si ella fuera una heroína podría convertirse en amiga de Ladybug así que serían amigas como heroínas pero se odiarían a muerte como civiles lo que sería más irónico.

Pero debo admitir que sería genial ver algo así, si eso llegara a suceder podría llegar a querer a Chloé (creo) jaja


End file.
